1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a security door phone device, to be installed at a residence or any other location where the identity of a visitor is desired before allowing entry, which enables a user to speak directly with a visitor at their door from any location, either in their home or at another location where there is a telephone, thereby providing an effective means of screening visitors or assuring that expected visitors are not missed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Even with all of today's technological advances, one of the greatest problems and/or inconveniences encountered by every individual involves the greeting of visitors at their door. It may be merely a matter of inconvenience in trying to be rid of a persistent salesman, or the dangers of a stranger and potentially dangerous criminal who only needs an opened door. Additionally, there are the problems of not being home when wanted visitors come to the door. Examples of this can include friends or relatives who stop by and have no means of leaving a message if you are not home, or delivery or repairmen who often give imprecise estimates of when they will arrive, and who usually leave if no one is home. Almost everyone has had the experience of being in the yard or at a nearby neighbor's home when a welcomed caller came to the door and you wished you had known they were there. The device of the present invention attempts to meet the needs of all of these problems in a single device. In the past, there have been many intercom-type doorbell systems which will enable a person to speak to a visitor at the front door, however, these devices are limited, requiring the user to be home to receive notification. The device of the present invention enables a user in their home, or at another location, to be notified that there is someone at the door. Further, since most individuals have numerous telephones throughout their homes, the chance that a doorbell or buzzer will not be heard will be minimized. Once notified, an individual may screen the visitor by using an answering machine, much like when screening a normal telephone call and letting the answering machine take a message, or speaking to the person in a more comfortable communicative manner without having to speak through a door or actually open the door to speak to an unknown visitor. Additionally, the device of the present invention will enable a user who must leave their home, to program telephone numbers at which they may be reached at particular times such that when a visitor comes to the door, the phone number corresponding with the time the visitor is calling will be called so that the user can be reached to speak to a visitor. In this manner, a visitor will not know if the user is home or not, and welcomed visitors can be given instructions or be asked to wait if the user will arrive shortly. Such a use is of particular convenience with repair or delivery persons wherein homeowners are usually forced to remain in their home awaiting the imprecise arrival of the delivery o repair person. No door monitoring device known in the art is adapted to effectively enable a user to monitor and speak to a person at their door, wherein the user can be reached at various locations during predetermined time periods throughout the day.